Chicken the Cat
by Retrana
Summary: This is how James and I relieve boredom in English class. I promise the following chapters will be more thought out, but this is OUR beginning, and our boredom. Please keep in mind-I DO NOT WRITE LIKE THIS NORMALLY. This is just to intoduce the story.
1. Meet Chicken

_A/N: James wrote this in English class, with lots of drawings. I think the drawings in the margins were the best part, but I couldn't resist posting this. THIS IS NOT SERIOUS, it's more humourous then anything, but it starts the adventures of Axel and Roxas with their new kitty. Actually, this is the only chapter James wrote, the other will be longer, but this is a nice intro, if not then prologue, don't you think?_

Axel stepped through the door, carrying a dirty ball of chaos. Roxas grimaced at the sight of the sweater Axel brought in.

"You know Axel, you have enough clothes as it is, why did you need to get that one? And, did you find it in a puddle?" The 'sweater' then yawned and stretched its arms.

"It's a kitty, can we keep him, what's his name, lets call him Chicken, yeah, I like Chicken, don't you, great okay!" Axel aimlessly blundered into his room and slammed the door. Roxas stared confused at Axel's door.

"Axel," he sighed,"We cannot keep...Chicken...we have no means of supporting him." Axel giggled and the cat gave a resounding yelp. The cat started hissing like a madman and Axel giggled again. Roxas walked in to see Axel slowly lowering the cat into the sink. After a few minutes of Axel washing Chicken the Cat, Roxas proceeded.

"I really do like him though. He's cute..." Explained Roxas. Axel said,

"Watch this, you can play catch with him!" Axel full on threw the cat at Roxas, claws out. The dripping kitten was flying at his face. It landed on his face and dug its claws in deep. Axel pulled on the cat, but it would not let go. Roxas kicked relentlessly and hit Axel. He fell over backwards and rolled over, onton his knees. The cat let go. Roxas tripped and landed on top of Axel. Demyx walked in right after this happened to see Roxas on top of Axel in missionary position, both moaning loudly, making weird noises, sweaty, and breathing hard. Demyx grinned and said,

"Dang, I missed all of the action."


	2. Savior

_A/N: This is the serious version made by me. I am quite attatched to the intro though, so it will stay as the comic relief for the story. This is based on semi-real events, most of it, however, is not. HAHA. Even though, I had to up the rating because of this, and future chapters...I don't know if it will contain sex just yet, but there is a good chance, knowing me, that there will be. _

_Oh, and yes, Axel owns a hedgehog. And no, it's not named after some other Kingdom Hearts character. His name is Ratclaw, and if anyone can tell me WHY I named Axel's hedgehog that, then you win an internet cake. I hope you enjoy so far._

* * *

"Hey there Skittles, shh, i'm just fixing your water bottle." Axel groaned as he struggled to undo the plastic strap and confusing spring system of his hedgehog's water bottle. He was bent low in order to reach the cage, his arms flailed in an uncomfortable position, trying to unhook the glass container. He heard the typical airy hissing of his pet as his hands banged the side of the cage to make enough noise to wake the dead. The African pygmy hedgehog had burrowed himself in the corner of his plastic blue igloo, stirring up the cat litter that covered the bottom of the cage.

"Shh, Skitt, it's me, okay? I'm...just...trying to get this thing...off." Axel grunted, his deft fingers suddenly clumsy when it came to this delicate work. The hedgehog was still very unhappy at the intrusion.

"Fuck!" He cursed, giving up on the water bottle, he'd ask Roxas to do it when he got home. As soon as he got up off the floor, he saw the back of brown and white spikes scurry out of the igloo in a beeline to the food dish. Axel grinned, rolling his eyes. He bent over again, putting a hand through the top of the cage, stroking the prickly back of his pet as he cruched through a pile of dry food.

It wasn't long before the redhead heard the front door slam shut, and heavy footsteps through the foyer of their home. Axel got up off the ground, brushing off his knees as he turned to greet his boyfriend.

"Hi Roxy, welcome-what is that thing you're holding?" Axel's expression and tone sunk as he watched Roxas cradle a mass of matted fur in his arms. A not impressed expression replaced the one of eager greeting when Axel realized that his boyfriend was not alone. It was dry outside, yet the mass of fur was soaking wet. Was it really an animal? Or just a bunch of furry cloth that Roxas mistook for an animal? If it was indeed a living animal-what was it?

"Axel...I found something. It needs me Ax, I don't think it'll live much longer either way, but I want her to have a home before...before...anything happens." Roxas muttered into his jacket, emotional, but Axel didn't know why. He certainly seemed determined to save the bundle of fur, but there was no way the older man could allow that if he didn't know what it was that they were saving.

"What is it, Roxas?" He put an arm around his boyfriend, the other hand shaking as it reached towards the animal. He was wary about touching it, he didn't even know what IT was. Roxas loosened his grip on the animal, bending his knees, dumping it on the couch, eyeing it thoughfully. Axel noticed it had left Roxas' jacket soaked. Bringing his hands up, he deftly slid off his blonde boyfriend's jacket, throwing it into a random corner, still slumping over his shoulder, glaring at the animal that was leaving water stains on the couch.

"A cat...I found her walking down the street and a car swerved to miss hitting her, but she got scared and jumped back and ran, but she ran into the lake. She's alive...but she's cold." Roxas sounded uncertain about the last part, even though they both could see the cat's chest rising-almost undectectable underneath the fur, but it was certainly breathing.

"Roxas, it was in the lake-MILL LAKE? If it doesn't die of hypothermia, it'll be dead of duck shit poisoning. That lake is so dirty I don't think a person could survive if their pinky touched that crap." Axel got up, fetching a towel from the laundry basket in the foyer, bringing it back, wrapping the struggling animal in it's folds, hoping to take out some of the water in it's fur, but trap the remaining heat in her small grey striped body. Such beautiful markings on the cat, stray or not, this cat was the result of gorgeous breeding. Roxas chose to ignore Axel's comment, he was determined to save this cat, or at least keep it company and give it love until it expires. Axel knew how much Roxas wanted to help this animal, it was admirable.

"She'll be fine Roxas, don't worry. Get her some milk, and I have a bag of catfood in the pantry that Ratclaw hasn't eaten yet, use that for the cat." Axel kissed Roxas on the cheek in a manner that was loving yet protective. All he wanted was Roxas to be happy, and he certainly wasn't going to be happy if they had to deal with the death of a cat that evening. Not a chance in Hell.

Roxas beamed at Axel, his eyes shone as he jumped up, wrapping his arms around Axel's neck, throwing himself at his boyfriend.

"Thank you Axel." He whispered, racing off to the kitchen to fetch the cat it's food. Axel was left alone with the cat. He ran his fingers across it's body, trying to soak up more water. He was wary to touch it, but he picked it up regardless, making sure all it's paws and belly was getting dried up. Uneasily, the cat raised it's dark head, eyes slits in it's head compared to the size of the head. She was no older then 6 months, couldn't have been, but she had enormous ears, larger then most full grown cats. They were remarkably coloured, a light dusty colour.

"You're gorgeous, hey sweetie." Axel crooned to the cat, hoping to keep it's attention. He shifted the blanket to a dry spot, encasing the cat like a burrito, holding her to his chest like a baby. The cat gave a meek meow, barely even audible, but it was a start. Axel perked up, obviously entraced with the animal. Subconsciously he knew Roxas had won whatever battle this was, but he didn't really care, this cat deserved a home, and Axel was more then happy to oblige.

"I see you like her." Roxas appeared behind Axel, staring at the cat.

"She needs a name." Axel said, his fingers rubbing behind the cat's sensitive ears.

"Sawyer."

* * *

_A/N: This is short, I know, i'm sorry. The next chapters will be longer, I promise. And Sawyer is after "Cats Don't Dance"...i've been watching it again. Haha, I wanted to name her Piper after my cat, but I like the premise of Sawyer better._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far._


End file.
